Forgottens Vs The Populars
by DamagedAngryAngel13
Summary: This is a High School parody of the Naruto gang. OCxSasori Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Forgottens  
Shippai Ketten-Age16, Sophomore  
Me! I'm always getting in trouble or getting hit on. I wear skinny jeans, band tee's, board shorts, and skater shoes or converse. I'm loud and like to speak my mind unless I know it's going to hurt someone. My parents look down on my because they way I act is unlady like. I'm very kind and care deeply about my friends. I'm extremely smart except in chemistry, but no one likes that class.

Deidara-Age-18, Senior  
He is always fun to be around even if he is extremely loud and annoying sometimes. He is really close to me like an older brother. He loves to pick and call me names but I know he just joking around. He isn't the brightest crayon in the box but a lovely shade of dark blue. I even have to help him with his homework and his a senior. He is one of the goofballs in our little group.

Haku-Age 17, Junior  
Haku is very soft-spoken and he is an easy target to be beaten up. He is also like my brother so I always stand up for him. He is an awesome listener and easily confidential. He is a junior and top of his class and in all the schools plays.

Gaara-Age 16, Sophomore  
Him and Naruto taught me how to skateboard and snowboard. He is very protective of me since I've known him since we were in kindergarten. He is also really quiet and doesn't talk to anyone outside our group even to his brother and sister. His family disrespects him since he isn't just like his brother or sister. His family is big on sports like football, lacrosse, or soccer. Gaara is actually an awesome guitar player but I'm the only one who knows. He is amazing artist too but most people know that.

Naruto Uzumaki-Age 16, Sophomore  
Naruto reminds me of a little brother or Deidara I swear they're brothers. Naruto is constantly picked on for being a foster kid. He happens to live with me and my god awful sister Shiro. He was the one that got me interested in FOB, P!ATD, MCR, and all those other bands. With his help Gaara taught me to skateboard, but Naruto also taught me how to play the drums. People at our school call us the fraternal trouble makers.

Hinata Hyuuga-Age 15, Sophomore  
Neji Hyuuga-Age 17, Junior  
Hinata is very shy and hides behinds Neji when meeting new people. (Neji and Hinata don't hate each other) Like Haku Hinata is one of the easiest to pick on so she is usually with one of us tougher kids. She has the hugest crush on Naruto. She does plays with Haku for some reason she isn't a timid when she is on stage. Neji doesn't take crap from anyone so everyone other than us are afraid of him. Most people say he does drugs that he's a druggie but Neji is far from that. Neji likes to flirt with me but it's just a joke though most people think we really are going out. Hinata's dad kicked Neji out when he was 15 so he lives Haku.

Shino Aburame-Age 16, Sophomore  
Shino well I don't know that much about him. He doesn't really talk at all not even to us. He is really kind though even to the preppy kids.

Sasuke Uchiha- Age 16, Sophomore  
Itachi Uchiha-Age-18, Senior

The brother heart throbs is what people call them even the teachers. Sasuke is my chemistry partner so he usually ends up having to go to the nurses office. Sasuke used to pick on Naruto so we used to hate each other but during 7th grade he changed. Itachi like most of the other boys is way to over protective of me. No one messy with Itachi or Sasuke because they can send anyone to the hospital..

Sasori-Age 18, Senior, Just coming to Kohana High  
(Knows nothing about him since he is just moving to Kohana.)

Popular/Enemies  
Shiro Ketten-Age 15, Sophomore  
Yes, my sister which I think is a lie. She is the perfect daughter that any parents would want. She is the captain of the cheerleading squad and the volleyball captain. She is pretty horrible to anyone who is different than her, amazing right. She as the boys say it drop dead gorgeous and smart. I now that's impossible but true. She likes to try gang up on me when I'm alone and beat me up. Key word is try since it has never happened. Has a crush on Itachi and Sasuke but won't admit liking some of my friends.

Ino Yamanaka-Age 15, Sophomore  
My third worst enemy in the world. She is in like all my class and always uses the word like. Really annoying you ask me. I have never seen her wear regular shoes outside gym. Even in second grade she came in wearing high heels. She like the rest of girls in school is Uchiha fan girl. Oh and she is an air-head and I mean really dim.

Sakura Haruno-Age 15, Sophomore  
Like Ino she has always wore high heels and says like after every sentence. She comes in second on my hit list since she is always laughing at Naruto and my other friends. She and I always fight even over the littlest things like a dropped pencil. I have been sent to the office a few times because of her. She is also smart but I can't say she is beautiful so you know. She is an Uchiha fan-girl and is proud.

Kiba Inuzuka-Age 16, Sophomore  
Kiba what can I say then he is an utter and complete jackass. He is I guess kind of my ex-friend. He used to get in trouble with me and Naruto but 6th grade he made knew friends and told us we were loser and geeks. He still gets in trouble but for bringing Akamaru to school. I think it's rather cruel since Akamaru is always poked and prodded by the girls in this school. Akamaru and I have a special bond that even him and Kiba don't have.

Kisame Hoshigaki-Age 18, Senior  
I utterly hate this guy and have no clue why he and Itachi are friends. But, I do know he has a confidence problem and needs to fix it before his head gets to big.

Lee Rock-Age 17, Junior  
He creeps me out majorly and I'm confused on how he became a popular kid still. He has a weird obsession over Sakura and Shiro. He is in my band class and plays the flute. Weird kid even for me

Kankuro-Age17, Junior (I'm making him and Termari twins)  
Kankuro is a douche and that's all that has to be said. He picks on Gaara saying he is best son. He is very athletic and he knows everyone knows it. He can be but only sometimes be really nice and be a good big brother. Him and Termari don't get along together either. He is a chain dater and has a new girlfriend every two weeks.

Termari-Age 17, Junior  
Shikamaru Nara Age 16, Sophomore  
Shikamaru is lazy and Termari is high strung. I guess opposites really attracted. Yeah Nara and Termari go out even though there ages a different. Shika is the only popular I can put up with. I can only put up with Termari for a little while. Shika is brilliant and a genius but is way to boring. Termari has angry problems and loves to yell. She She is on my goods side usually unless she talks down about Gaara. She calls him the little red headed monster.

Neutral People  
Ten-ten-Age 15, Sophomore  
Ten-ten is friends with the populars and us. She doesn't really like that there is a huge gap between us and tries to fix it. She is always smiling and has huge crush on Neji she told me and Haku in our freshmen year. She isn't a genius but isn't an air-head either. She is in the middle neutral.

Choji Akimichi-Age 16, Sophomore  
You got to love the big guy and how carefree he is. His best friend is Shika but is my best friend to. We went out in 8th grade but things didn't work out so we thought It'd be best to be friends. He used to be picked on for his weight but thinned down this year. Yeah that's right I went out with him when he was more round. It didn't bother me one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran down the stairs spotting Naruto eating his cereal and glared at him. He raised his head from his Ipod and stared back blankly. I walked over to him giving him the evil eye.

"What I do?" He asked. I stood there for a moment before punching him hard in the arm. His hand went straight to his arm. "Owww what the hell was that for?" He screamed. I leaned down whispering in his ear.

"Those are my black pants, bitch!" I screamed. Naruto laughed sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Ha-ha you see I umm…thought they were mine." Naruto said looking back down at his Ipod. I rolled my eyes sighing.

"Why do my pants look better on you then me?" I asked. He looked over to me smiling.

"Don't feel bad that I have an awesome ass and you don't." He said smacking his ass. I rolled my eyes flinging a fruit loop at his head. He ducked and it hit Shiro right in the middle of the forehead. I burst out laughing along with Naruto as she glared at us. A car horn went off and she whipped her forehead and ran outside. The door slammed shut but then slammed open as Shiro walked back in grumbling to herself. I looked a Naruto and he nodded as we both ran to get our bags and run outside. There in a black corvette with a blonde in all black.

"Hey my sexy senior what are you doing?" I asked jumping into the front seat. He looked over smiling and high-fived Naruto as he got in.

"I'm good bored to death without you guys." He said peeling out of our driveway. "We have to pick up Gaara his car was totaled by his retarded brother. " Deidara said looking over to me. I nodded staring at the trees as the leaves fell. It was the middle of October my favorite month other then December. We arrived to a large house you could almost call it a mansion. Gaara stood outside by the gate waiting for us. He smiled softly coming over to us and hitching up his pants jumped in.

"Hey guys you ready for the chemistry test?" He asked. Naruto and I gasped in horror.

"WE HAD A TEST TODAY?" We screamed together. He nodded rolling his eyes muttering something.

"What were you guys doing he told us like eight times while we were there." Gaara said smacking the back of my head.  
Flashback-

"Okay sit by whoever you want we are just reviewing today." Said Asuma-sensai. I looked over to Sasuke as he waved to me as I jumped over to Naruto. As Asuma began to talk me and Naruto started to play paper football and I was winning. Then Naruto randomly asked me something.

"You knew how Asuma smokes, right?" I nodded. "Do you think he ever burned something down cause his cigarette fall?" Naruto asked. I thought for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper and drawing something. Naruto looked over my shoulder so I elbowed him. I held it up and he started to laugh. It was a picture of Asuma-sensai running in a circle as his evil laboratory burnt down. There were cuss words in a bubble above. Asuma just happened to be walking by us and snatched the picture. 'Shit.' Asuma looked down at us pointing to the door. Everyone laughed except Sasuke who just shook his head. Naruto and me sluggishly made it to the door then did the peace sign before heading to the principal office.

"This is your fifth time this week." The principal said sighing. Me and Naruto looked at each other.

"For real I pegged it at like."I paused counting on my fingers. "I had it at seven times." I said. She just sighed just pointing to the door. We left just as the bell rang and headed to our next class.  
End of Flashback-

"We were sent to the principal's office." Naruto and I said together. Gaara shook his head.

"I should have know." He muttered. Deidara sped off once again heading to hell I mean school. We drove past Kisame and Kankuro as their rap blared out their speakers. I covered my ears along with Naruto, Gaara. Deidara tried but we screamed at him to keep his hands on the wheel. Kankuro looked over to us and licked his lips nodding at me. I flicked him off shouting fuck you as the light turned green.

"What's up with pervert?" I asked turning to Gaara. He sighed leaning back into the chair.

"He thinks you're hot." Said an annoyed Gaara. I stuck my finger in my mouth gagging.

"Like I would ever go out with anyone like him." I announced. Deidara smiled looking over to me.

"Good." He muttered. I punched him in the arm.

"You're worse than Naruto I swear." I said smacking my head. Naruto hit me in the back of the head.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Duh, what's it sound like? You're way to over protective." I said moaning.

"You know you love us." Said all three of the boys. I smiled nodding my head.

"I do love my idiots." I laughed.

"Hey were not the ones that burnt off Sasuke's eyebrows now are we?" Asked Gaara. I stopped laughing putting on a serious face.

"That wasn't funny I find that offensive, and it was not my fault that Sasuke didn't have goggles on." I pouted.

"We weren't even using chemicals for Pete's sake!" Shouted Naruto.

"So it's still not my fault." I said.

"I give up on you!" He shouted again. I stuck my tongue out. He just rolled his eyes. Deidara pulled into the parking lot kicking us out of his car.

"Out you free-loaders!" Deidara said pushing me out. Naruto laughed and I kicked him in the back of the legs.

"Laugh at that fucktard!" I shouted. A teacher just so happened to be walking by.

"Language Mrs. Ketten." Said Kakashi-sensai.

"Yeah yeah you tell me that everyday right before you send my to the office." I said helping Naruto up. Kakashi walked by shaking his heads.  
"And these are adults of the future." He mumbled.

"You bet!" I shouted after him.

"I'm surprised you haven't been kicked out of school." Deidara said coming up behind me.

"Ha-ha you're so funny." I said turning on my heel and going the direction Kakashi was going. The three muskets followed after me whispering about something. I saw Hinata getting off the bus and ran over to her. I was about to jump on her when someone caught me.

"How is my sweet ass going?" Neji asked. I shook my ass in his face.

"Great how's my lollipop?" I asked. People around us looked weirded out.

"Awesome. Now are you cheating on me with Hinata?" He asked.

"Of course not why in the world would you think that." I said obviously winking at Hinata as I mouth meet me at me house.

"I knew it you're such a whore Shippai!" Neji faked cried into Deidara's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I should have told you. You could have joined." I said making Hinata blush feverishly.

"I would love that." He said hugging me. I patted his head lovingly.

"Look the lesbian has finally turned straight." Said Sakura.

"Nope I'm still curly." I said smiling. They always called me a lesbian didn't bother me one bit.

"Your sister is weird Shiro." Said Ino.

"We're not sisters." We both said at the same time.

"Hey that's our thing Shippai." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry I'll try to say it before moron." I said pointing to Shiro.

"Bitch say that to my face." She bellowed.

"Ummm.I just did moron." I said walking away so we wouldn't be late to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro and the other whores stood there in disbelief. Naruto and Deidara were laughing as I hardly noticing them glaring daggers. I finally made it to my locker as I pushed past students in their little groups. Haku was standing there nervously. I looked around spotting what was causing Haku so much stress. 'Kisame and Kankuro. The two biggest jackasses.'

"Hey hot stuff." Kankuro said leaning against my locker. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"What do you want, Jackass?" I asked annoyed. I was going to be late since he was on my locker. Haku nervously looked for Deidara, Naruto, Gaara, or any other of our friends. If I got in a fight there was no one to hold me back or be my back-up. Kankuro slammed his other hand down beside my head.

"What did you call me?" His face was right in front of mine.

"I called you a jackass. Oh, wait I forgot you don't know what a jackass is. Sorry to put stress on that tiny peanut sized brain." I said turning around and opening my locker. Slamming it hard on Kankuro's hand. Kankuro still stood behind me as I felt his hot breath on my neck. "I believe I just insulted you which means you should leave." I said slamming my locker shut.

"Just a minute slut. Do you know who you are talking to?" He asked angry turning my around roughly and slammed me into my locker.

"I wish I didn't know you." I muttered looking away. Kankuro grabbed my mouth pinching it.

"Listen to me slut. Everyone knows why all those boys hang out with you. We all know you give them something so they stay." He whispered in my ear coldly. "Now why won't you give me something?" He screeched. I scoffed and kicked him in the balls. I leaned down as he crumpled to the floor.

"I think you've mixed yourself up with me, man-whore." I said walking away with Haku fallowing me. The bell rung as I opened the door. Haku had got to his class a few minutes before me. I muttered oh so pretty words as Kakashi-sensai sighed.

"Late again Shippai?" Kakashi asked.

"I blame the goddamn hallway that never freakin' ends." I said falling into my chair before screaming. In my sit was red haired guy with reddish brown eyes. "Who the hell are you? And why have you stolen my chair. And don't say it doesn't have my name on it. Look on the back." I said in all one breath. Everyone leaned back in there chairs spotting the large multi-colored name. "Shippai's Seat." There was a bright yellow smiley face under it. Kakashi shook his head.

"That's the school's property are you going to pay for a new chair?" He asked.

"No, I wanted generations to know who I was." I said smiling.

"Yeah, a whore!" Shouted Kisame. I glared at him.

"Don't be jealous of my beautiful looks!" I shouted back. He just grunted turning away. "Yeah that's what I thought, stupid senior." I said muttering the last part, but the new guy heard me.

"You're not a senior?" He asked. I gave him the "duh" look.

"I'm a sophomore. Smartest one in this whole damn school." I said proudly. Kakashi sighed again.

"Language." He mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But, who the heck is this chair stealing kid?" I asked poking the new kid.

"Class we have a new student. He's name is Sasori and please treat him with respect." Kakashi said. We all nodded though most didn't pay attention and most wouldn't follow through.  
"Kakashi where is he going to sit?" I asked.

"I told you it's Hatake-sensai. And he is sitting where he is suppose too." Kakashi said. I looked at Sasori. Crazy red hair that went everywhere but looked good that way. A black My Chemical Romance shirt on with a Breaking Benjamin jacket over that. Tightish dark blue jeans that were low enough to spot the black and neon green skull boxers, and of course to finish off the look he had black converse with sharpie all over them.

"You're awesome." I said without thinking. He turned to me raising an eyebrow. "I mean your clothes are awesome." I said quickly. He smirked before whispering in my ear.

"Are you going to sit on my lap this whole period?" He asked. I laughed before jumping off his lap. He got up to sliding into the seat beside me. "You gotta have your chair, right?" He asked laughing. I blushed slightly before sitting down and starting the problem of the week. I usually got it on Tuesday or last few minutes of this class. Sasori has set to work on the problem also. I was usually the only one in this class that tried to get it. The problem was easier than usual today. I was about to raise my hand when Sasori raised his hand before me. Kakashi looked surprised as did everyone else, but went to check Sasori's paper.

"Ummm…that's correct. Sasori you got the question of the week. Good job." Kakashi said before passing out the work sheet for the period. He was to lazy to actually teacher us anything. So he gave us god forsaken work sheets.

"Good job Sasori. Usually I'm the only one you gets the problem of the week." I said politely a thing I never do.

"Yeah, next time work hardier and you'll get it." He said somewhat rudely. This is why I'm not nice to people.

"Bastard." I muttered. I heard Sasori laugh as a note landed in front of him. I looked over his shoulder to see a picture of me with a collar on. 'How the hell is that funny?' Then I noticed that Kakashi held the lease. Sasori looked over to me but I was already doing my worksheet. There were only a few who didn't turn their papers into footballs, airplanes, or crumple it up. I couldn't real concentrate so the paper took me all period. When the bell rang I ran from the class. Why did I feel so embarrassed when Sasori saw the picture? Why did I feel like someone punched me in the gut when he laughed.

"Hey you okay?" Asked someone from behind me. I smiled as Naruto came up and half hugged me.

"Yeah, did you know we have a new senior?" I asked. He shook his head before looking directly into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I smiled widely before laughing.

"Nothing I meet him in my math class." I answered. I knew he didn't believe me but didn't push anymore. Deidara came running down the halls.

"Guess what?" He asked us.

"What?" We both asked.

"No, come on guess." He begged. We both put our heads together.

"Ummm…" I saw Kankuro walking by us. "Kankuro's a douche, no wait already knew that." I said closing my eyes. Deidara and Naruto looked around before spotting Kankuro. They burst out laughing.

"Nope not quiet." Deidara said. "We have a new student." He said. Naruto and I looked at each other.

"We already knew that." We said together. Deidara's eye twitched slightly.

"I hate when you guys do that. You're not even twins." Deidara said. We both laughed until I felt someone grab me. Kankuro had his hands on my hips and he turned me around. He licked his lips.

"Leave her alone!" Naruto shouted.

"Can't do that. I have a bet with her." He said. 'What?'

"What?" I yelled.

"I heard you got beat by the new kid on the question of the week." He said. Naruto and Deidara looked amazed glancing at me.

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

"My bet is if you can beat the kid in the question tomorrow since Kakashi makes a new one I will stop bothering you, but if I win you have to do whatever I say." He said. Naruto grabbed me pulling my into Deidara.

"You can't what happens if you lose?" Naruto asked and Deidara nodded.

"Well I won't lose." I said. I turned around to Kankuro. "I accept but I will do nothing to my friends." I added the last part.

"Yeah, okay deal." He said shaking my hand. When Kankuro turned around he smiled darkly. On his hand was the answer to tomorrow's question.

"Come on guys we have gym next." I said heading to the girls locker room. When I opened the doors girls grabbed their clothes and covered themselves up. 'Ha they still think I'm gay.' One time last year I was kidding around with Hinata and I said some things.

I walked into the girls locker room my freshmeat year. I saw Hinata changing nervously. I walked over to her slamming my hand beside her head just like a guy would. Unknown to me many of girls had looked to see what the commotion was.

"Hinata you look sexy in you bra and panties." I said close to her ear. Her whole face turned red and she looked down. I snapped her bra strap just for fun.

"You'd look better without this." I said menacingly. I heard gasped from behind me and stared at all the girls in the locker room opened mouthed. I laughed as the stepped back thinking I was going to rap them. Hinata's face became even redder if that's possible. I walked to my locker taking off my band-tee and slipping on my gym shirt. I flipped off my board shorts and pulled my gym shorts over my girl boxers. As I went into the gym girls were whispering. Naruto ran over to me.

"Dude, you won't believe what I heard about you." Naruto said. I raised an eyebrow having something in mind.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Okay I was walking past this pair of girls and the said that you pretty much rapped Hinata." He finished his face all serious. I laughed falling to the ground. When I stopped I told the whole story to Naruto. He also began to laugh and fell to the floor.  
End of Flashback

THE TEACHERS:  
Mitarashi Anko

This is our guidance counselor and a horrible one at that. She is insane and really doesn't encourage you.

Shizune

Our vice-principal. She is nice but man when you are in trouble she is a raging bull.

Jiraiya(Yes, I made him a teacher)

Ummm.....what can I say other then he is a perv and the Health teacher. Yet he is Naruto's hero and favorite teacher.

Yuhi Kurenai

Is our gym teacher. She She pressures the girls more so we can beat the boys. Every male student is in love with her.

Matio Gai

Has to be the scariest teacher out there. He is the language teacher and the drama/poetry club director. That Lee kid is in them I think something is going on. Ewww can't believe I just thought of that.

Umino Iruka

I believe me and Naruto tick him off the most. He has been friends with the family for a long time. He treats Naruto normal unlike many people. I like but love to bug him.

Hatake Kakashi

Is the laziest teacher I know. All he gives out are work sheets and that damn question of the week. I don't get it either if it is suppose to be the question of the week then why does he write another one when someone figures it out? And, why the hell do all the girl students swoon over him?

Sarutobi Asuma

The guy freakin' hates me I swear. I never get a good grade in that class. I think it's partly my fault though. I mean I do make fun of him.

Tsunade

She is the principal and lays down the law.


	4. Chapter 4

"Relax people. I ain't going to rape ya." I said opening my locker. Some girls relaxed but many still watched me with suspicions eyes. I looked at our new gym clothes and kicked my locker. "They're making us wear these? That pervert school board I swear I'm going to kill them." I sighed taking off my shirt and replacing it with the white t-shirt. I slid off my pants relieved I were a thong today not boxers considering the shorts were underwear themselves. I looked at myself in the mirror as I put my hair up. Naruto is so going to tease me. I caught up with Hinata as she blushed big time every time someone looked at her. I sighed again I was going to wear my Fall Out Boy jacket so I wouldn't be seen in this outfit but I think Hinata needed it more than I did.

"Here Hinata." I said taking off my jacket and handing it to her. She blushed and hugged me.

"Thank you!" She shouted well in a Hinata shouted. I smiled walking into the gym hearing wolf whistlers. I glared at anyone guy who wasn't looking at my face. I of course didn't know we had gotten new gym clothes so I had wore a neon green bra with black flying broken hearts. Someone jumped on my and knocked me to the floor.

"Damn Shippai I knew you were hot by DAMN!" Shouted Sasuke. I glared at him pushing him off.

"Oh, ha-ha that's not funny. You know that's a lie." I said. Sasuke looked me up and down. Before shaking his head.

"No, I'm sure." He said putting his arm around my shoulders. Naruto ran up to me and looked me up and down too.

"I don't approve of this outfit." He said shaking his head standing in front of me. He looked over to Hinata and smirked. "Though on you Hinata you look fine." Naruto said putting his arm around her.

"Tch are you calling me ugly?" I asked him.

"No, you're just my sister so it's weird." He explained.

"Oh." I replied. I saw red hair but not the red hair of Gaara staring at me. I looked away in a huff.

"Hey!" Gaara called out from the other side of the gym. We walked over to him. Once again I had one of my friends eyes traveling down my body.

"Gaara guess what my face is up here." I said as I noticed his eyes get stuck to my chest on the way back. He blushed a little before apologizing. I shrugged before laughing as I saw Shiro being harassed by thousands of guys. "What a ditz." I mumbled laughing.

Sasori's P.O.V.-  
I watched Shippai talk to her friends. The uniform she was wearing showed of her curves. You could also she her neon green bra with black broken hearts not that I looked long enough. Kankuro rushed over to me smacking me in the back. I rolled my eyes turning to him.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed tearing my eyes away from Shippai and her friends.

"I heard you got the question of the week right, I'm I correct?" He asked me. I nodded and raised an eyebrow. _What was he trying to get at?_ "OkayI haveabetwithShippaithatyouwillgetittomorrow. I have the answer right here. Have it even though you don't need it." Kankuro said handing me a piece of paper. 'What the hell is blabbering on about?' I looked at the piece of paper not really understanding what was going on. _'13? Why is there a number on this?'_ I watched Kankuro leave confused as he went over to his friends. _'weird-o'_

"You the new kid?" Asked a blonde girl no wait it was a boy he was wearing the guys gym uniform. "Hello new kid?" He asked again.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stand with our group until Kurenai  
comes." The blonde guy asked pointing to Shippai.

"No, sorry I don't think that's a good idea." I answered walking away. I stopped when I felt someone tug on my sleeve. It was Shippai she was frowning.

"You really are a jackass. Dei asked you stand with us and you decline. I think not!" She shouted her frowning turning into a bright smile. Dei just shook his head hitting her on the back of the head. Someone coughed and all three of us turned to see a girl with bubble gum hair and a blonde girl. Shippai moaned rolling her eyes.

"Sasori if I was you I wouldn't hang out with those losers." The pink haired girl said pushing Shippai with her hip. Shippai went off muttering darkly about murder.

"Leave him alone you whore. I thought you liked Sasuke?" Shippai said pushing her with enough force to knock her to the ground.

"Bitch." The blonde girl rose her hand if she was going to smack Shippai.

"I dare you moron." Shippai said deadly.

"Shippai don't threaten my friends." Said a beautiful girl with brownish blonde hair. She smiled at me bowing in front of me.

"Hello. My name is Ban Shiro." She said softly. I nodded. 'Wait Ban does that mean she's related to Shippai?'

"Are you related to Shippai?" I asked. Both girls turned to me horror on their faces.

"Hell no!" They both shouted. "I'm convinced I was adopted." Shippai said brightly. Shiro rolled her eyes grabbing my arm.

"He's coming with us." Shiro said leading me away. I looked at Deidara but he just shrugged pointing at Shippai. 'Figures she would call the shots.'

"Are you going to let Shiro take him just like that?" Deidara asked Shippai. There was a smirk on Shippai's face but I couldn't hear what she said. _'Where was Shiro taking me?_' My eyes widened as she lead me to a group that would have beat me up at my old school, and probably here too if it weren't for SHIRO dragging me.

"What's with the geek?" Asked a boy with a small white dog behind him. Shiro gave a stern glare and flicked him on the nose. He mumbled something rubbing his nose.

"This is Sasori." Shiro said pressing up against me. I almost gagged. 'Please someone save me from these populars.'

Shippai's POV-  
"Come on Shippai what are you waiting for?" Deidara asked me. I stared at Sasori as Shiro rubbed against him. _'Psh like I'm saving that bastard. I may act nice sometimes but I ain't helping him now.' _

"There's nothing I can do." I said walking over to Hinata. The doors banged open.

"Okay everyone we're playing dodge ball!" Kurenai shouted. I moaned smacking myself with the palm of my hand.

"Argh I don't even get the point of this damn game!" I shouted making everyone look at me. "Oh ha-ha hi." I said nervously scratching my head. Naruto burst out laughing and soon everyone else was laughing. My face was complete red as I looked down at my feet. 'Well that was embarrassing I don't know what is.' _'Thanks Mika that helped.'_ (Mika is Shippai's tiny voice.) 'Your welcome.' My eye twitched slightly.

"Okay everyone ready?" Kurenai asked. No one nodded but we were ready. "GO!" Shouted Kurenai. I ran grabbing a rubber ball and aimed for Shiro's head. Smack! '_Mwuhaha I got her! Ow who hit me?_' I rubbed my forehead seeing Sasori laughing. I stuck my tongue out and ripped a ball out of Naruto's hands. I flung it at Sasori getting him in the face.

"HA-HA LOOK WHO'S LAUGHING NOW!" I screeched laughing evilly. Naruto smacked me in the back of the head. My lip trembled and I burst into fake crying. "Ow Naruto you're mean." I stopped crying and laughed.

"You're out you know that right?" He asked. I nodded glaring at Sasori who was still in the game. "Then why hit Sasori if you couldn't get him out?" Naruto asked again. My eyes brightened.

"Revenge my little Naruto, revenge." I started laughing evilly again before coughing. "Note to self practice evil laughter." I said into the recorded I magically got out of then air.

"Oi, crazy Shippai go sit down your out!" Kurenai yelled. I looked at her confused.

"Oh yeah I'm out. I totally forgot as I was planning an easy way to kill Sasori." I said carelessly. I gasped. "Did I say that out loud? Oh no now I have to kill you all." I said looking around spastically. Everyone ignored me sliding my off to the side. "Rude!" I shouted


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto caught one of the dodge balls and I ran in pushing the kid that was supposed to go in to the ground. I caught Shiro's ball that magical got back in and now once again was out. I threw the ball hitting Kisame in the face laughing as it left a large red mark on his forehead. Naruto fall to the ground laughing getting beamed in the head himself. I bit my lip from bursting out laughing and caught another dodge ball. Ino hung her head as she walked off the court and to the benches. I scanned the playing field for my enemy and wigged at him. BAM! right in the face of Kankuro who looked dazed.

"Shippai do have to go over this again don't aim for the face!" Shouted Kurenai. I nodded but didn't pay attention as Lee got nailed in the face falling to the ground. I couldn't hold it in any longer this was to funny. I burst out laugh dodging balls as they flew by me. I hated this game but hey, you can get easy revenge without getting in trouble.

"You are a sad sad little girl." Gaara said whispering in my ear. He walked right up to line and stepped over it.

"Gaara you're out!" Shouted Kurenai. Gaara smirked and walked off the court sitting beside Naruto who was nursing his rather red nose. "Alright that's it go change!" Shouted Kurenai. Everyone trudged to the locker rooms sighing. _'I have Gai next. Prefect. Oh that was sarcasm by the way.' _I walked to my locker the last one in and peeled of my shirt that was sticking to me and threw in my gym bag and got dressed in my normal clothes. I kicked the gym door open making it slam against the wall making all loud thud.

"Shippai what have I told you about slamming the doors?" Asked Shizune the vice-principal as she glared down at me.

"I don't remember but I'll tell you when I do!" I shouted skipping away. I entered Gai's room just as the bell rang and moaned.

"It's unyouthful to be late Shippai." Gai said.

"Yeah, well so is using that word." I muttered passing him and taking my seat in the back with Hinata who was snuggled in my jacket. "I knew you loved me Hinata." I whispered padded her head. She glared at me and looked out the window, it was snowing.

"Dude it's snowing!" Shouted Naruto who was listening to are conversation. 'Little eavesdropper.'

"Everyone knew that Naruto." Said Ino.

"Shut up whore I didn't know!" I shouted pointing at her angrily.

"Well duh you're a moron." She said rolling her eyes. Gai just watched from the side lines waiting to stop a

fist fight.

"Bitch please I'm taking senior math unlike some who are still taking freshmen math." I said slamming my hands on top of my desk. She stood up knocking her chair down. "Psh like I'm scared of you blondie!" I shouted.

"Well at least I'm not a lesbo!" Shouted Ino. I rolled my eyes stuck up three fingers.

"Like that hurt my feelings. Read between the lines bimbo!" I shouted. (Ha-ha Jack Black School of Rock! I love that movie it's awesome!) I sat back down and began to talk to Hinata who was stunned like nothing even happened though I was still seething.

"Crazy bitch." Ino whispered to Kiba who was staring at me.

"Awesome song." I said loud enough for to hear me. She gasped and looked down back her textbook. I reached into my bag and grabbed my book and began to read as Gai started his lesson. I did this every day since Gai was especially boring. Something hit me in the head and I looked up from my book and looked at the piece of chalk on my desk.  
"What are you reading?" Gai asked.

"To Those About To Die We Salute You." I answered. (Not a real book I think? But it sounds like it would be cool.) Gai's eyes widened and quickly walked over to me and took my book and looked at the cover.

"You're not lying." Stated Gai stunned.

"Why would I lie about what I was reading?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He mumbled and walked to the front with me book. Naruto looked over to me and shrugged and went back to his skateboarding magazine. I pouted and began daydream staring at the board with glazed over eyes.

"We are going to do Romeo and Juliet for a class project with the Seniors. You will be Romeo and Juliet when the time comes, but when some else is acting you will be other characters." Gai declared in his idiotic stance. I glanced around the room her all the girls whispering about being with the senior boys. I didn't really pay attention I was still wondering about why Gai stole my fucking book. _'Bastard.'_ The class room door open reveling a lot of my friends and other seniors. Gai cleared his throat and ushered everyone in.  
"Uchiha Itachi and." Gai paused and everyone girl held their breath except Hinata and I.

"What is he doing building suspension he better not do this for everyone." I muttered.

"And Ketten Shiro." Gai finished. All the girls groaned and Shiro tried to act like she didn't care, key word try.

"I feel bad for him being stuck with that whore. Hopefully she'll make him gay with her ugly mug and bad breath." I said loudly and the room burst out laughing even Itachi was trying to hide his smile.

"Look who's talking." Shiro said harshly.

"You." I answered smugly. She glared and was about to say something when Gai cut her off.

"Hoshigaki Kisame and Hyuuga Hinata." Said Gai.

"NOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!" I shouted dramatically and hugged Hinata with all my might. "You can't put sweet Hinata with that, that thing." I said pointing to Kisame as he began to walk over. "The power of Christ compel you!" I shouted pushing Kisame as hard as I could. He stumbled back acted like no on saw it.

"Smooth." Whispered Naruto. Kisame glared at him and then turned his glare to me. After the incident I zoned out staring out the window making pictures in the puffy white snow clouds.

"Sasori." My head snapped and notice there were only one more kid other than me.

"Not me. Please not me." I whispered crossing my fingers.

"And Ketten Shippai." Finished Gai.

"Gah! Why god? Why? What did I ever do to you? Huh?" I shouted slumping in my seat. Gai was taken aback by my outburst but Sasori just keep walking. As he walked past people who didn't like me they wished him luck. He sat behind me and sat there, not saying anything. It was bothering me and I mean a lot. "Say something asshole." I mumbled. He just stared at me and looked up and Gai. Gai was passing out acts and scenes and flopped ours down in front of me. I read it and my hands began to shake and Sasori ripped it out of my hands. 'Act 5, Scene 3 where Romeo and Juliet and die and kiss each other.' Sasori read the page a few times and sighed.

"How much is this in our grade?" Asked Sasori I looked at him interested as everyone else.

"Half." Answered Gai smiling happily. I slammed my head down and listened to what everyone one was saying.

"I wonder who has the kissing scene?" Was most peoples questioned.

"Now I want you to line up in the order you will be Romeo and Juliet." Said Gai calmly. Me and Sasori sat there as everyone began to line up and everyone waited for us. No one was allowed to tell what part they had until everyone was lined up. As we walked down the line of people they watched us and gasped as we ended the line.

"I feel bad for the poor guy." Said Kisame to some of his friends. I blushed and stared at the floor embarrassed. I could feel Sasori moving nervously and notice lots of guys giving him death glares. But why? I mean I'm not pretty everyone likes my sister more. Well she does have Itachi with her who probably glared at everyone. I knew Naruto would glare at whoever I had but all these guys?

"We will start next week. Think you can wait that long? Be sure to practice." Gai said as the bell rung. If today was Wednesday then I have four days to get ready for next week. Like I was giving up half my grade because I didn't like the guy. _Psh not going to happen._

Someone placed there hand on my shoulder and I spun around a little too quickly and tripped over my feet and fall into the person. The person fell and I landed on top of them and my face reddened.

"I'm so sorry." I said but then noticed who it was, Sasori. "Oh it's only you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sasori shook his head. "Anyway I was wondering if you could come to my house to practice. I'm not losing half my grade because you suck." Sasori said rudely.

"Yeah well don't make me lose half my grade, bastard." I said marching away waving my middle finger high.

"Shippai!" Kakashi shouted and I ran past him. (FF to Lunch)

"No, I'm serious the dude is a total dickless bastard." I complained to the guys.

"Yeah I didn't like he looked at you in second period today." Naruto agreed me.

"I think you guys are just a little paranoid." Said Neji.

"No we aren't. He's evil just like the government." I spat back. Naruto looked at me and shook his head.

"And Abraham Lincoln was an alien." Gaara said joking.

"He is! No one was that freakishly tall back then. Why do you think he wore that top hat?" I asked seriously. They looked at me before bursting out laughing.

"Hey wanna play bullshit?" Asked Sasuke pulling a deck of cards out of nowhere. We all nodded and looked at each other.

"Loser has to declare that they are gay." Itachi said. We looked at him and raised our eyebrows, but we all agreed. At the end guess who lost? Yep that's right Sasuke lost know this was going to be funny. Sasuke smiled nervously and stood on the table.

"Attention! Attention! I have an announcement!" Sasuke shouted making everyone turn to our table. "I'm gay and proud!" He shouted and we could barely keep our laughter down as people stared. "And...." We glanced at each other there was no and. "And Naruto is lover!" Sasuke finished and sat down right beside Naruto whose eyes were huge.

"OMG! That was wicked!" Deidara shouted as Naruto's whole face was red now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto are you okay?" I asked into his ear. He turned to me smiling slightly nodding but I could tell it was fake. I sighed and grabbed his hand and lead him to the side building. "Naruto seriously what's wrong? I'm sister you can tell me." I said worriedly. Naruto looked down to his feet and muttered incoherently. I rose and an eyebrow and elbowed him in the side.

"Okay, okay. Well you see I kinda of like Sasuke and not as a friend." Naruto answered so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Seriously?" I asked. Naruto nodded and I smiled and hugged him tight.

"You're not grossed out or anything?" He asked pulling away.

"Why would you even ask that?" I asked. Naruto shrugged and smiled. "So you going to ask him?" I asked.

"Ask who what?" Naruto said confused. I shook my head and smacked myself in the head.

"Who else, Sasuke of course." Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his furiously.

"No, are you insane! Sasuke is as straight as a" I cut Naruto off.

"As a oval." I finished for him.

"I'm straight as a oval, now?" Asked Sasuke causing both Naruto's and mine's heart to stop. Naruto's face turned a tomato red and hide his face in my shoulder.

"Oh hey Sasuke, what are you doing here? In this moment of time?" I asked freaking out. So in actuality I was just babbling stupidly. Sasuke placed a hand over my mouth.

"Shippai just shut up." Sasuke said. He let me go and turned to Naruto and placed his hand under Naruto's chin. "Do you really like me Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up and blushed an even brighter red if possible.

"Yeah, I do." Naruto said shyly. Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto right in front of me.

"Ow Ow!" I shouted as Naruto lent into the kiss. Sasuke stopped the kiss and pushed me back to our table. I glared at them and stomped back to the table and sat down angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Deidara.

"Naruto and his boyfriend." I muttered angrily. Everyone stopped eating and stared at me. "What?"

"Who's Naruto's boyfriend?" Asked Itachi.

"You should know since you're the closest to him." I answered.

"Wait, do you mean Sasuke was serious about Naruto being his lover?" Asked Deidara loudly.

"Actually Naruto just told me about liking Sasuke. Apparently Sasuke followed us and heard Naruto. And then he kissed Naruto and sent me back here." I said simply.

"No surprise." Said Itachi. "Sasuke told me he liked Naruto freshmen year."

"Wow? I didn't ever expect Sasuke to be gay." Neji said but more himself. Shiro slammed her hand down on the table and caused Hinata and Haku to jumped.

"What's this about hearing Naruto being a fag?" Shiro asked angrily.

"Don't use that fucking word around me whore." I shouted back slamming both my hands onto the lunch table.

"What word? Fag? Well that's the only word that fits Naruto isn't it?" She asked. I didn't even know what I was doing as I lowered my hand and heard many people gasping. Shiro had a huge red hand print on her left cheek that was slowly fading. Shiro began to cry and ran back to her table of clones giving her hugs and glaring at me. Her "boyfriend" came over to me and knocked me off the bench. In the corner of my eye I saw Sasori stand up beside Kisame but only slightly.

"What the hell was that for?" Screamed Gaara. The guy stepped back surprised by Gaara's outburst since he was quiet all the time.

"This bitch made my girlfriend cry." He screamed. Deidara began to laugh gaining everyone's attention.

"You're girlfriend? I saw her screwing D.J. Anderson in-between second period." Deidara smirked triumphantly as Shiro's "Boyfriend" released my arm and glared over to D.J.

"You did my girlfriend!" He lunged for D.J. and punched him in the face. Everyone turned and watched the fight cheering. When the principal and teachers broke the fight my whole table burst out laughing.

"Dude, Deidara you been with me the whole day." Laughed Itachi.  
"Yeah, I know but D.J. had been annoying me all day. Seriously I was going to punch him myself but I thought this would be funnier." Deidara smirked.

"You were right it was way funnier I about wet myself." I said whipping the tears from my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why's everyone laughing?" Asked Naruto who sounded a little out of breath. We all turned to Sasuke and Naruto and burst out laughing all over again. "Hey! Hey! Shut up!" Screamed Naruto bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"OMG you missed one of the best fights." I answered barely being able to breath.

"Man we always miss the good stuff." Whined Naruto.

"What? Hello did you just forget what we did before coming here?" Asked Sasuke in a teasing way. Naruto blushed as we all cat meowed well except for Haku and Hinata.

"Damn Naruto's going to get laid before I do." Muttered Deidara in a joking angrily way. Naruto glared and punched him in the arm playfully.

"As soon as you declare you're gay, Dei. Someone will do you." I said licking my lips. Dei glared and flung a spoon full of mash potatoes at me missing by a mile. "You have the worst aim ever." I said turning back to Dei after watching the potatoes hit the brick wall.

"Really?" Dei grabbed his tray and dumped on my head. My eyes widened as jelly-o trickled down between my eyes.

"Are you serious?" I scream grabbing my milk carton and pouring it over his head. I sat down happily as Dei's face turned to disgust his hair hanging in his face. Naruto smiled and flipped the table to it's side inhaling.  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!!" Screamed Naruto. People screamed as food began to fly everywhere. Naruto flipped his tray spraying food everywhere but mainly at Shiro's table. I chuckled evilly throwing ketchup packets by the door so anyone who stepped on them to escape the madness would be sprayed. However, I wasn't expecting the principal to march in stepping on all five of them. A pile of mash potatoes hit her square in the face curtsey of Dei.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Screamed Tsunade. The whole room got quiet and no one even moved. I think a few kids even froze in the air. Okay, that's a lie but man that would have been cool. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MESS?" All fingers and hands pointed toward our table and Tsunade just sighed.

"Haters." I muttered turning to the side.

"I should have known it was one of you six." Tsunade pointed to the lunch door and to our doom. Yeah, she doesn't ever count Haku, Hinata, or Gaara they're always good whores. I think they need some fun in their life.

"Hey old hag how was your holiday?" Asked Naruto. The rest of us chuckled as Tsunade punched him in the head. "Stupid old hag and her drinking." Grumbled Naruto.

"So, which one you started it?" She asked as she ushered us into her office.

"Which two of you started it, Tsunade." I corrected her.

"No, I only need one I know the other one was you." Tsunade spat back. I scoffed and pouted sitting backwards in the seat.

"Such accusations are unforgivable." I cried loudly.

"If you admit to it I won't call your parents and suspend and you'll only have three weeks of detention not the cleaning of the cafeteria." Tsunade offered. I thought it over. Have my parents yell and scream and be stuck at home suspend.

"Deal." I said sticking my hand behind me.

"Now who is the other one?" She asked glaring at the boys.

"Do you want the one who shouted food fight or the one who did that to Shippai?" Asked Naruto innocently.

"Both." She answered.

"Well I'm proud to say I messed lovely Shippai's hair up." Laughed Deidara pushing the milk drenched hair behind him. Splattering Neji and Itachi with sour milk.

"Devil." I whispered to him. He kicked me in the shin as we sat there.

"Demon." He whispered back.

"Now who started everyone else?" Tsunade glaring at Naruto. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Naruto, huh? Should have known." Tsunade said writing something down.

"What gave it away?" He asked.

"The scratching the back of your head moron. You do that when you're nervous." Sasuke laughed.

"Sasuke, you would know that." Itachi laughed choking his brother slightly.

"Shut up Itachi." Sasuke muttered elbowing his brother as Tsunade gave him a look.

"Not going to ask." Tsunade said to herself causing a few of us to chuckle. "Now I will give the same offer to you Naruto. Do you want it?" Tsunade was serious she somewhat understood our parents situation. Naruto nodded thankfully.

"Hey what about me?" Asked Dei.  
"You don't live with your parents." Tsunade said not looking up from her work. She shooed us out just as the bell for sixth period ended. (I can't remember what period I ended at before lunch, so yeah)

"Thank god it's the last period of the day." I screamed into the empty halls. "Isn't health your last period?" asked Neji. I stopped dead in my tracks and moaned.

"Damn that perverted old man." I muttered.

"He isn't all that bad Shippai." Naruto said from behind me.

"My ass he isn't bad." I said back.

"And it's a cute ass at that." Neji said pinching me slightly. I hit him softly on the arm laughing. I began to walk again waving as my friends went off to their classes. I stopped once again in front of the door putting my head against the door. I opened it slowly nodding towards Jiraiya who winked back. I shivered and walked to the back of the room I had no one in this class I was friends with. I tuned Jiraiya out and did the homework that was written on the board. I finished and began my other homework like science which I hated.

"Mrs. Ban?" Said Jiraiya standing right in front of me. I rose my head from my science book and nodded.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing? Have you finished your homework already?" He asked sitting down in the sit in front of me.

"Yeah, it was easy." I said going back to my book and slammed it shut after I had finished the last problem.

"Do you need something?" I asked noticing he was still sitting there.

"No, I'm fine." He said smiling back.  
"Then leave I will file sexual assaults charges." I said emotionlessly back. Jiraiya shook his head but got up to bother another girl. I waited for the bell to ring, begging the clock to move faster. It rang and I ran jumping over desks and slide to a stop at my locked. Naruto meet me and we began to walk to the parking lot to

meet Dei and Gaara but we were stopped by Sasori.

"I'm taking you to my house to practice remember?" Sasori asked taking my arm. Naruto glared at him suspiciously turning to me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Let's get a move on." I smiled to Naruto as Sasori began to walk to wherever his car was.

"It's fine Naruto I'll see you at home later." He nodded and ran to catch up with Gaara. I ran after Sasori stopping short as my breath left my body. There in front of me was an bam-spanking brand new motorcycle with Sasori sitting on top helmet in hand.

"Here you have to where this. We don't want you to get anymore brain damage." Sasori said smirking.

"Oh ha-ha. Give me that." I ripped the helmet out of his hands and slide on behind him. He turned the key making the motorcycle roar to life. He kicked the kick stand up and back pedaled before speeding off. I held on tighter to Sasori feeling somewhat comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sasori stopped we had pulled up to a dingy rundown apartment complex complete with the graffiti on the sides. Sasori flipped down the kickstand and took his helmet off shaking his bright red hair. I slowly took my helmet off jumped off the bike staring at the building.

"Come on stupid what are you waiting for?" Asked Sasori impatiently. "I hate waiting hurry up and stop gawking at the fucking building!" I glared stomping over to him smacking him with my helmet. When a large red bump appeared on his head I felt somewhat satisfied.

"Come on Sasori stop being a fucking baby." I said smiling walking backwards down the hall that lead to the stairs. I bumped into someone almost falling but caught myself.

"Watch where you're going." Grunted a man with bright orange hair and many piercings. A women with odd blue hair and a paper flower in her hair stepped out from behind him.

"Hello dear are you moving in?" She asked politely. I shook my head and nodded to Sasori.

"Naw, I'm with redhead over there. I'm here for a school project." I answered politely back to the women.

"Oh, that is nice. Anyway I'm Konan and the man with the piercings is Pein." She said.

"Cool I'm Shippai Ketten nice to meet you." I bowed. Pein just glared at me the whole time. "Excuse me Pein I would appreciate it if you wouldn't glare it isn't polite." I spat angrily.

"Don't talk to me in that tone girl." He said in a bone chilling voice and if I wasn't so pissed I would have notice.

"Excuse Mr. I have a stick up my ass I have to practice for a scene." I said staring straight at him. I grabbed Sasori's hand and stomped up the stairs.

"DO NOT STOMP UP MY STAIRS!!!!" Shouted Pein after to me. I smiled looking back at him and jumped up the rest of the stairs. When we were far enough away from Pein Konan Sasori grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the wall.

"Are you fucking retarded. Pein can kick me out of her and you just mouthed off to him. You better hope I don't end up dead tomorrow." Sasori cried. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away from me.

"Don't over make it bigger than it really is drama king." I padded him on the back. He glared at me from the corner of his eye unlocking his peeling painted door. He flung the door open and threw the helmet and his bag to the corner of the room. I did the same but almost knocked down his lamp. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. "My bad."

"Lay down on the couch." Sasori ordered. My eye widened and I pointed a shaky finger at him.

"Pervert." Sasori's left eye twitched slightly.

"Not for that idiot. You need to be sleeping on a bed of some sort and that is the only thing I can think of." Sasori retorted sharply.

"Okay, don't get your pink panties in a bunch." I stated putting my hands out in front of me before laying down on the couch."Hey what happens if your parents come if I'm like this?" I asked jokingly.

"My parents died when I was young." Sasori said coldly but I could hear sadness laced in. Sasori flipped through the book quickly. He raised the book up letting his eyes race a crossed the page before lowering his hand.

"How oft when men are at the point of death  
Have they been merry! which their keepers call  
A lightning before death: O, how may I  
Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:  
Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet  
Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,  
And death's pale flag is not advanced there.  
Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?  
O, what more favour can I do to thee,  
Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain  
To sunder his that was thine enemy?  
Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,  
Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe  
That unsubstantial death is amorous,  
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;  
And never from this palace of dim night  
Depart again: here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love!" Sasori raised his hand as if holding a cup and raised it to his lips before letting his drop.  
"O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." 'Damn he's pretty good actor.' As he got close, I could feel his breath on my lips. I opened my eyes and looked into his deep red ones. "You're not supposed to have your eyes open moron." He said with his eyes closed. 'Way to ruin the moment jerk.' I closed my eyes once again and felt his hair brush my cheek. It was ruined once again as the door was almost knocked off it's hinges.

"Woah, sorry Sasori didn't mean to ruin the moment." Said a girl with dark brown hair and red highlights here and there. She looked a little younger than me. Sasori sighed and sat up into a kneeing position.

"What do you want Faith?" He asked sounding.........PO'ed? 'Weird!!'

"I came to bother as always but I didn't know you were doing it." Faith said. Both Sasori and I sweat dropped before shaking our hands.

"No, were practicing for English class." I said quickly.

"Oh, the Shakespeare thing. Yeah, I heard about that. So, you two got the kissing scene?" She laughed. We both nodded solemnly going to sit in our emo corners.

"I'm Faith by the way."She stuck her hand out introducing herself.  
"I'm Shippai Ketten." I said shaking her hand. She gasped her finger shaking at me.

"You're the one who started the food fight today. AWESOME!!!" Shouted Faith. I nodded bowing to the invisible crowded. Sasori left as we talked and got a soda from the fridge throwing us one too. He pulled a book out and began to read as me and Faith to talk insanely fast by the way.

"So you're a freshmeat?" I asked. She nodded and blushed slightly.

"No, need to be embarrassed I was one last year." I said patting her shoulder.

"Have you meet Pein yet?" She asked curiously. I nodded and flames burst out behind me.

"That bastard! Yes, I have!" I shouted angrily the flames slowly died as my angry died.

"You're on fire." Stated Sasori calmly looking up from his book. I screamed smacking my arm until the fire was gone. Sasori and Faith were both on the floor busting a gut. "Yeah, someone burning to death is so funny." I said laughing myself.

"See I'm not the only one who isn't afraid that carrot top a bastard." Faith said poking Sasori in the stomach.  
"Yeah, but you're his sister so you don't count." Sasori said poking her back.

"OMG youre his sister. I'm so sorry." I apologized falling to my knees.

"No, it's okay he really is a bastard." She said simply. She glanced down at her watch and waved. "Sorry it's pretty late I gotta get going." She said. We both nodded and sat down on the couch bored. That was until I glanced down at me watch. It read 9:40 that wasn't so bad. I glanced down at it again and screamed.  
space

"Come on Sasori we have to go!" I screamed grabbing my bag and both helmets. He raised his eyebrow catching his helmet.

"What are you flipping out about?" He asked. "It's only 9:42." He said nonchalantly.

"I'm not flipping out Naruto will be flipping out." I said in the "duh" tone. Sasori merely shrugged again.

"So what he can't hurt me." Sasori said confidently.

"He may not be able to hurt you himself but he has all my friends on speed dial." I answered. Sasori threw me over his shoulders and raced to his motorcycle. He put his helmet on backwards switching around quickly his hands shaking. I had already had mine on and was already hanging onto his middle. He kicked off and flew racing through every yellow light. We skidded to a halt in front of my house. Naruto could be seen rocking back a forth on the swing hung from the pouch.

"Bye Shippai." Sasori said softly before pulling away.

"Bye Sasori!" I called after him. I walked up the drive head down. I smiled waving to Naruto.

"We have you been?" He asked.

"Practicing." I answered confidently. Naruto nodded unbelievingly. "So how about those jeans?"


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto had been staring at me for the last hour until I finally turned over in bed annoyed. I put my pillow over my head trying to keep his glare from burning a hole in my head. I sat up angrily and threw whatever was hanging from my bedpost.

"God to sleep for god sakes!" I screamed in a quiet voice I didn't wake up the rest of the family. Naruto was making a gagging noise and I strained my eyes to see what I had thrown at him. _'What is that?'_ I began to laugh hysterically when I finally figure out what I had thrown at Naruto. It was a purple thong freshly washed must I add.

"How long have you been wearing these?" Naruto asked me in a harsh voice. I shrugged but realized he couldn't see me in the dark.

"Since I was in like sixth grade." I guessed.

"What?" Naruto's voice rose. "How come I didn't know about this?" He asked. I goggled at him before throwing a pillow at him.

"Maybe because it would be weird if my brother knew what underwear I was wearing and go to sleep for fucks sake!" I mumbled letting my head fall into my pillow.

********Next Day**********

I was about ready to scream from the questions Dei, Gaara, and Naruto were asking me. _'Naruto and he's shitty big mouth.'_ A motorcycle passed us in a hurry and when we stopped at the red light I realized it was Sasori. I was staring at the back of his head urging him to fuck the red light and speed away before my three '_brothers' _realized it was him. Of course God was not shining his telepathic light on me so Gaara was the first to notice him.

"Hey it's Sasori." Gaara said to Dei pointing to Sasori. _'RUN FOR YOU LIFE SASORI!!!!!'_ The light turned green right when Dei was about to shout something. I sighed in relief and fell back into the back seat. Naruto had been watching me the whole time and gave me a strange look, which I of course ignored. We pulled up to the government funded sweatshop I mean school and I ran from the car trying to escape my doom. I ran into Neji as I was trying to escape the three over protectors.

"Stop her Neji." Called Naruto and Neji was blind sighted as I punched him the gut and ran for my locker. _'Safety at last!'_

"Hey." A voice called that I really didn't want to here.

"Kankuro." I groaned as he once again had both of his hands above my head. Luckily I had already gotten my books and things. "What do you want retarded?" I asked rudely.

"You remember our agreement don't you, babe?" He asked his hands slowly going down. I rolled my eyes and pushed away from Kankuro.

"How could I have forgotten." I said sweetly walking away. I spotted Faith talking to a few other freshmeaters. "Hey Faith." I called. All of her friends frozen since I was big bad sophomore, but Faith smiled and waved.

"Hi Shippai." She shouted.

"Come walk, talk with me." I said waving my arm in front of me. Faith said a few words to her friends who nodded before Faith came over to me. "I want to introduce to my friends." Faith's smiled brightened and she nodded anxiously.

"Are they also Sophomores?" She asked curiously.

"Some of them are but a few are Seniors and Juniors." I answered. Faith stopped walking and nervously looked at her feet. "What?" I asked confused on to why she stopped walking.

"Are you sure they are going to like me?" She asked looking up hopefully.

"Of course they will I mean if I like you they will have to. And if not I'll just beat the like into them." I said smiling kindly. I saw Dei and waved to him beckoning him over.

"Shippai we've been looking…………hello who are you?" He asked spotting Faith.

"This is my new best friend Faith the freshmeat." I answered. Dei nodded and shook Faith's hand energetically.

"Nice to meet you Faith." Dei said kindly but glanced over to me confused.

"I meet Faith when I went to Sasori's house." I said sort of roughly. Dei got an _'Oh' _look.

"Come on Faith I'll let you meet everyone as I walk you to class." Dei said happily. Faith smiled and nodded eagerly following after Dei. I began walking to Kakashi's class and made with time to spare. Kakashi pointed his finger at me in surprise.

"Who are you and what have you done with my student?" He asked in mock horror. I laughed sarcastically but then glared at Kakashi.

"I hate you." I said. He shrugged and began to write the question of the '_week'_ on the board. "You do know that you really can't call this questions question of the week if you give one everyday." I said sincerely. Kakashi said nothing and went to his desk pulling out a magical orange book which of course we all not what it was.

"Begin." He said carelessly. Sasori who I didn't notice sat down began on the question, but me I was curious about something.

"Kakashi pervert." I called everyone stopped what they were doing. "How come we aren't aloud to bring porno to school but you bring it everyday and read it in front of us?" I asked serious. Kakashi blushed and cleared his throat as a few kids began to laugh.

"What are you talking about? This is a teacher's guide." Kakashi said confidently. I rolled my eyes.

"So you wouldn't mind reading a sentence from it?" I asked smirking. Kakashi's face turned blue and he shouted for everyone to get back  
to work. _'Yeah that's what I thought.'_

Sasori's POV-

I walked into the classroom right behind Shippai who didn't seem to notice at all. I sat down in my sit as she argued with Kakashi about the question of the '_week'_ which really isn't a question of the week apparently since he was making another. Shippai sat down and was glaring at a certain orange book in Kakashi's hands.

"Begin." Called Kakashi. I bent my head down and began to work out the problem that seemed harder then yesterday's actually it was a lot harder. Shippai had finally noticed me as she stared at me for a couple of seconds before turning her sights on Kakashi.

"Kakashi pervert." Shippai shouted. I stifled a laugh and watch things progress. Everyone else had also stopped what they were doing to watch. "How come we aren't aloud to bring porno to school but you bring it every day and read it in front of us?" She asked with a serious face. Kakashi blushed before clearing his throat as some kids laughed behind their hands. _'Damn this girls got courage. Strong and hot…wait what the hell am I thinking?'_

"What are you talking about? This is a teacher's guide." Kakashi countered back confidently but Shippai rolled her eyes.

"So you wouldn't mind reading a sentence from it?" Shippai asked smirking. Kakashi's face turned blue and he began to yell at us to get back to work, but the deed had been done. I laughed quietly as the room was filled with laughter. After it died down I began to work on the problem again. Shippai was right where I was and I began to work furiously. She watched me and did the same thing sticking her tongue out. I caught myself from laughing at her. _'Thirteen!_That's the number Kankuro told me after his freakish blabbering. I rose my hand and I saw Shippai's eyes widened and Kisame smirked.

"Yes Sasori?" Kakashi asked me.

"The answer is thirteen." I said quietly since everyone was looking at me. Kakashi flipped through a few papers before nodding.

"Yes you are correct." Kakashi said smiling. Shippai looked extremely upset for some reason. I beat her yesterday and she didn't seem nearly upset. She sat in class just staring at the board with a blank look. As the bell rang out I was walking out before I noticed Shippai still sitting there.

"Shippai are you okay?" I asked. She got and glared at me pushing her way past me. _'God she is a bitch! I was being nice to her and she treats me that way!'_

-Normal POV-

I was stunned that Sasori had answered the question so fast. I glanced at his paper and noticed he hadn't even finished the problem. I glanced back at the board with a blank stare. _'That bastard knew the answer the whole fucking time!!!'_ Some called my name and I turned noticing everyone had left but Sasori. He was the one calling asking me if I was okay. I got and glared at him before pushing by him. I was walking to gym waiting for Kankuro to pop out of nowhere but it never happened. (FF to the end of the day) I was paranoid by now and everyone had noticed even Faith who had known me for two days.

"Are you okay Shippai?" Asked Haku. I nodded and screamed when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I was turned to face Kankuro who was smirking.

"What are you doing here pervert?" Asked Gaara.

"Taking what is rightfully mine." He answered. Everyone turned to me and I just shut my eyes.

"Sasori beat me today." I mumbled numbly. Naruto was about hug me but Kankuro stopped him.

"You're not going to break the deal Shippai are you?" Asked Kankuro. I shook my head I was going to back down. I followed after Kankuro to where ever we were going.

"I'll be fine Naruto trust me." I called over my shoulder smiling.

-Sasori's POV-

I was walking to my bike when someone grabbed my jacket and threw me against the wall of the school.

"What the hell is your problem with my sister man?" Asked Naruto. I was confused so I didn't say anything. I notice all her friends were around me and was worried if this was about yesterday.

"Sorry I dropped your sister of late man it…." I didn't get to finish when Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how you cheated at the question of the week today. I overheard Kisame saying how they gave you the answer yesterday so they were sure they would win." Naruto said angrily about to punch me.

"Yeah they gave me the answer but I didn't realize until today." I said nonchalantly. I was now afraid as many arms were poised for a punch.

"Kankuro won the bet because of you. Now she has to do whatever he tells her." Dei said angrily.

"Wait, what bet?" I was beyond confused.

"If you answered the question of the week before Kankuro was allowed to do anything to her unless it involved one of her friends." Dei answered. I broke out of Naruto's grasp and ran into the building I had to find Shippai.

-Normal POV-

I was annoyed by Kankuro on how he insisted he had to pull me. I was also weird out that he wanted to say in the school after school was out. I had a feeling this was going to turn into a horrific event. However, I was hopeful that Kankuro just wanted help on homework and was too embarrassed to ask out right. Kankuro opened a door to an empty classroom that I didn't even know we had. Kankuro smirked and turned to me pressing me against the wall.

"Whoa buddy invasion of personal bubble." I said pushing him back.

"That's not the only thing I'm going to invade." Kankuro said in a horse voice. He once again had been pinned against the wall. "Stop pushing me I won the bet." Kankuro ordered. I shook my head wiggled free from his grasp.

"Yeah, will I didn't hear the words rape in the deal." I shouted reaching for the door. Kankuro quickly shut the lights off stopping me in my escape. I roamed the wall for the door or lights and was unsuccessful. _'Damn this is just perfect!!'_ Someone and I knew who it was grabbed me by the leg and drug me over to them. Kankuro pushed me against the floor so I couldn't move. He kissed me as I struggled to get my hands free. I gagged when he stopped kissing me.

"You'll like it soon." Kankuro whispered in my ear.

"Psh like I like getting a tooth canal." I said harshly. Kankuro's hand ran up my shirt and I twisted hearing my shirt rip. "Gah I liked this shirt!" I cried. Kankuro was attacking my neck before I got my leg positioned to kick him where the sun don't shine. He cried and fall over grabbing his privets. I was crawling towards what I thought was the door when Kankuro grabbed me again. He pulled me under him and unbutton my jeans and unzipped them and was about to pull the off when the door opened and light filled the room.

"Get off her!" Shouted the person.

"What are you going to do new kid?" Asked Kankuro. _'New kid? Sasori!' _

"This." Said Sasori punching Kankuro in the face. Sasori turned to me and smiled nervously as Kankuro moaned in pain. He helped me and we walked out of the room. I was clutching tightly to his shirt as he petted my hair. "You're fine I'm here." He whispered into my ear. Sasori was ripped from me as Kankuro pulled him away.

"You're getting it now new kid." Kankuro punched Sasori in the face knocking him to the ground. Sasori sat up surprised before giving Kankuro a swift kick and running with me. We heard Kankuro running after us but we made it to his bike just in time. He got on and I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he peeled out.


	10. Chapter 10

I shivered as we got to his apartment complex he lead me up the stairs to his room. I didn't say anything and just sat emotionless on the couch. I was in my bra and my pants were still unbuttoned. Sasori tried not to stare at me, but ended up staring but the strange thing was that he was staring at my face.

"Why?" Was the only thing he had said the whole ride and our awkward sitting. I turned my head like a confused dog.

"Why, what?" I questioned back.

"Why'd you take the dare? Why'd you follow him?" He said, yet he hugged me tightly as tears began to fall down my face.

"Because I can't say no to a dare." I answered. Once again the door was kicked open Faith who stared wide eyed at are position for we had fallen when the door was kicked open. Sasori laid on top of me with a hand next to my head, and me in my bra and pants unbuttoned.

"Why to bang the smartest girl school Sasori." Faith shouted causing us to blush horribly.

"Umm…." Sasori had no idea what to say, he didn't want to tell incase I didn't want him to.

"Sasori saved me from the pig butt Kankuro." Faith at first looked confused and then she realized where I was going. She towards me pushing Sasori to the ground and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" She asked noisily.

"Yeah, thanks to Sasori." I glanced at him blushing. Faith grinned moving her eyebrows up and down. I pushed her slightly and we began to laugh. Sasori just complained about girls being odd.

"You know you're brother is going to freak out?" Faith reminded me of how worried Naruto will be when I get home. I groaned and slammed my head against the wall. _What am I going to do? Naruto is going to be spastic. Argh! Stupid butt munch Kankuro._

"Sasori I have a problem that I need you to help me with." I said turning to him with an evil grin. He grimaced slightly before asking what he had to do. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." Sasori and Faith stared at me as if I had two heads, looked in the mirror to make sure.

"What!" Both screamed.

"Come on I'm not that bad." I said nonchalantly.

"You aren't but your six brothers are." Sasori complained.

"That's the least you could do for cheating on the weekly question and getting me into this mess." I smirked triumphantly.

"She's got you there." Faith agreed with me.

"How is that….oh nevermind."

"You know you love me Sasori…dear." He rolled his eyes.


End file.
